


One Sunday Morning

by Sue Kelley (sknkodiak)



Series: Wild West Weekend [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sknkodiak/pseuds/Sue%20Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things in the night can look totally different in the cold light of Sunday morning. But then, sometimes they look the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There is a somewhat different version of this story posted to and archived at DnF with the title "On Sunday Morning". The title was always supposed to be "One" but when I started to archive it here I re-did some parts. The intent of the story is the same.

JD tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable on a mattress that seemed to be stuffed with hot coals. Hell, the whole damn room was too hot, almost like it was August rather than a chilly night in early March.

Finally he sat up in bed and turned up the wick on the lamp. He never blew it out at night. The other guys would probably laugh if they knew it but he liked being able to brighten the room at a second's notice. Buck knew but he'd never said anything--

Buck. Damn.

The thought of his best friend just dragged his thoughts back to where he'd been trying to avoid going.

Remembering earlier this evening--well, he amended, looking at the noisy brass alarm clock--last night at the saloon.

Seemed to be a normal Saturday night. Josiah reminding everybody about church--him and Vin and Nathan all trying to come up with ways to avoid going and somehow just committing themselves. Ezra gambling, winning, and pissing off someone who immediately tried to kill him. This time it was a cousin of his, which surprised JD although he couldn't imagine why it did. As Nathan put it, Ezra could piss off an angel when he got to running his mouth.

Chris was sitting with him and Vin at the usual table, sipping his whiskey and acting like he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. 'Course he _was_ , he just didn't look like it.

And Buck was making a play for every woman in the saloon. Okay, not _every_ woman--even Buck wasn't into...ummm (here JD was even having trouble thinking what he was thinking) well...more than one at a time.

Maybe. But there was that story about the twins. Or was it triplets?

Like the man said, just another Saturday night in Four Corners.

There'd been the customary dust up with Ezra, as usual, getting the worst of it. Then, just as Buck was starting upstairs with his ladylove of the night, the pattern changed.

Boy, did it change.

See, Chris was always saying that he-- and only he--knew the secret to keep Buck away from a lady. He'd never share it. But this time, he slugged down his whiskey, announced to everybody--or maybe nobody-- that this was _it_ , and then started toward Buck.

JD remembered grinning at Vin as they waited to finally find out the magic secret--and then...

Then....

Chris walked up to Buck and he _kissed_ * him! On the mouth. Or actually, _in_ the mouth

Not just any old kiss either. This kiss was like...was like...

Hell, JD didn't even _know_ what it was like.

And then, what was even stranger, Buck didn't even look surprised or upset. He didn't shoot Chris, or punch him, or even cuss him out. He just grinned, that shit eating, "I'm such a Buck" grin, and purred out something about Chris being itchy. Then like lightning the two of them were gone and the saloon was just too quiet in the aftermath.

JD remembered looking at Vin minutes--or maybe hours--later, and wondering if his face looked as slapped-silly as Vin's did.

Then he heard a high pitched voice--hell if it had been any higher all the dogs around would have been howling--saying something about how Chris and Buck were just funnin' everybody.

It wasn't until Vin nodded that JD realized that squeaky voice was his own.

They didn't say anything after that. They left the saloon and, still not talking, they both walked to the livery and went inside and noticed that both Buck's and Chris's horses were gone.

Somehow, JD had been afraid of that.

Vin went to his wagon and JD retired to his room and that was how he ended up here, unable to sleep and with thoughts whirling around in his head like those pinwheels Mrs. Potter had just got in at the store.

It had to be a joke. Or he was thinking the wrong thing. He _had_ to be thinking the wrong thing. Not that he was _able_ to think about it, but surely Chris and Buck weren't doing...well, _that!_ After all, Chris had been married and had a kid and Buck was, well, Buck was _Buck_. The man who'd bedded every lady in town with the possible exceptions of Mary Travis, Mrs. Potter and Inez.

Buck and Chris couldn't be doing...well, they couldn't be doing what they couldn't be doing what they weren't doing! 'Course not. Buck and Chris couldn't--wouldn't--couldn't be doing anything like what JD was not thinking they weren't doing.

He tossed and turned, got up and laid down, turned down the lamp and turned it back up, went to the outhouse, and drank all the water in his pitcher, until the street fires were starting to die out and the sky lightened with the pearl gray of false dawn. He strained his ears, waiting to hear the rumble of horse's hooves or the stealthy shuffle of Buck's boots as he sneaked into his room next door or the powerful stride of Chris as he walked to his room at the end of the hall.

Finally he made up his mind. He'd call their bluff, expose--um, well, reveal, no, okay, he'd show them he hadn't been fooled by their little joke. And he'd tell them it was in pretty bad taste. After all, _some_ people were gullible!

He thought about enlisting Vin to go with him but then he remembered Vin had had the midnight patrol and would be heading in any time. He'd probably run into him. Hell, Vin had probably gone to Chris' cabin and the three of them were out there fucking--no! Yukking it up at how they'd fooled everyone. They'd probably never believe JD would see through their stupid joke. But that just showed how dumb they were 'cause of course JD wouldn't believe that Buck and Chris were--well, they _weren't!_ Just how silly did they think he was? He was getting so mad now he just wanted to punch out Buck. Not Chris because JD wasn't suicidal, no matter how mad he might get.

He walked the horse out of town but as soon as they were out past the graveyard he kicked the horse into a canter and then a gallop. Seemed like no time at all until he could see Chris' cabin in the distance and he slowed down. No reason to let them know he was coming. He swung off his house and ground tied it, then sneaked closer. He noticed Vin's horse, similarly hobbled, on the opposite side of the cabin and grinned. He was right, and they were in there cackling and he'd surprise all of them!

They'd done a good job of fixing the cabin after the Nichols boys had shot it up. Ezra had even gifted Chris with glass for four windows, one on each side of the place. JD had the foresight to go around to the west side that was still heavily cloaked with shadows.

And there, he found Vin.

The sharpshooter was sitting on the ground looking like he'd been sucker punched. He was awake, but just staring and shaking his head wildly. JD's heart accelerated. This had to be bad. He hadn't ever seen Vin look like this, not even when a strong wind had blown down the women's bathhouse when both Mrs. Potter and Inez were in there and Inez had her shotgun with her. Not even when Charlotte Richmond had come back to town trying to tell Vin she was pregnant and he was the daddy. Not _even_ when Ezra and Buck had decided it was time Vin took a bath and hauled him into the bath house and stripped him naked and left him there--only to find out it was the _women's_ bath house and this time Mary Travis was in there and she had a shotgun, too.

JD briefly wondered why all the women in town took guns with them when they went to bathe.

"Vin!" JD hissed, remembering he was trying to be quiet and sneaky. "What's wrong?"

Vin didn't seem to notice JD. Now that JD was closer he could see Vin's eyes were glazed and he had a really silly grin on his face.

Okay, this joke had gone too far!

Like a man, JD strode to the window (actually, he tiptoed, but we'll leave him his illusions). It took a second for his eyes to adjust but the golden rays of early morning sunshine were just finding their way into the cabin, so he could see well enough to see--

Oh, shit.

 

~+~+~+~

 

It had been a wild night for Buck and Chris. It had been too long since their last joining and they were hot for it. They raced their horses out into the dark desert like the foolish young 'uns they'd once been. But even back then they knew enough to take care of their horses and that hadn't changed. Buck gave both mounts a drink and Chris rapidly shoveled a helping of grain into the shallow trough at one end of the lean-to. Then they'd both about knocked each other over to get into the shack.

Chris had torn off Buck's shirt and Buck had ripped Chris's tight jeans in his eagerness to free the hard heavy cock he so loved to see. Then they fell to the bed and had each other violently and fast and oh, so deeply satisfying.

They'd rubbed each other and exploded together, then Chris had topped Buck and later Buck had sucked Chris off. They'd lost track through the long night who'd done what to whom, they just knew this was the way they were supposed to be, this was what had brought them together so long ago and kept them together even when it would have been better to split up.

Finally, in the black night that precedes dawn, exhausted and sore and sated, they'd cuddled into each other's arms and slipped into contented slumber.

What woke Buck up, he couldn't be sure. Yawning, he glanced around and realized the sun was rising. He shifted to get out of the bed, going to check if there was a varmint of some kind lurking outside, but a hand--fast as a rattler--shot out and snagged his wrist, stopping his reluctant moves. He looked down to see Chris' green eyes open, softer than they'd been in months.

"Where do you think you're going?" The words were harsh but the grin that accompanied them spoke louder than the tone.

"Thought I heard something," Buck admitted, meeting Chris's gaze with his own, full of love and rising passion.

Chris tugged him closer. "I didn't hear anything. You're not trying to run out on me, are you?"

Buck just shook his head and brought his mouth down over Chris', pushing his tongue through the willing lips and into the moist cavern inside. He explored every inch, stroking the other tongue with his until he was hot and ready and the need for air forced him away. Chris' other hand fastened to the back of his neck and pulled him down, until his words were muffled into Chris's sweaty chest. "I'll never leave you, you know that."

"Man likes to hear it, sometimes."

Buck pushed up and met his lover's eyes. They held each other's gaze for a long time before he smiled, the gentle, loving smile he reserved especially for Chris. "I tell you every day, Chris. Sometimes you just don't hear me, that's all."

Both of Chris' arms locked around his back, pulling him down again. "I'm listening now," he whispered into one ear, following with a lick and a nibble that shot flames of need directly to Buck's cock.

He groaned, then tightened his lips around Chris' nipple, suckling it even as he slid his hand down Chris' chest and over his flat belly. His fingers caught and tangled in the straw-blond hair surrounding his lover's rapidly hardening manhood.

With a gasp, Chris surged upward, his own calloused hands stroking down Buck's back and ass, separating the white globes and trailing his fingers into the crack. One questing digit found Buck's hole and circled it, circled and then slipped the tiniest bit inside.

Buck was still hot and loose from their earlier loving and he groaned again, his legs sliding apart until he was straddling Chris, his hole hovering over the hot organ he wanted to fill it. "Come on, Chris!" he demanded in a breathy voice.

Chris smiled, that slow, sultry grin that turned Buck to jelly. "Want somethin', Buck?" he purred, his hand sliding around and grasping Buck's cock.

Buck gasped, a desperate, needy sound. "Damn you, you _know_ what I want! Fuck me, damn it!"

"Seems to me I had to do some begging last night."

Buck groaned, "Chris--"

Chris wanted to prolong the delicious torture but his body was ready, ready for this, ready to claim his mate once again. Roughly he arched his hips and pulled Buck down on top, filling him with one fast thrust.

Vaguely, Buck remembered he'd been going out to check what caused that thumping on the wall, but then Chris pulled almost all the way out and thrust back home again, hitting the sweet spot deep inside Buck and sending any stray rational thought far, far away...

 

~+~+~+~

 

The congregation looked up in surprise as the heavy wooden doors slammed open and Vin Tanner and JD Dunne stumbled it. Neither man looked very good. Josiah's heavy brows arched and he asked, gently "Is there a problem, brothers?" He was already reaching for the gun hidden behind the pulpit.

"NO!" Both yelled, sliding into the back pew. Realizing everyone was staring at them, Vin flushed even a deeper red and muttered something about how they'd been afraid they'd be late for church. Next to him, looking even more dazed, JD nodded vigorously.

Josiah wasn't sure he believed them, and, looking at Nathan and a black-clad Ezra with a wide white bandage swathing his head, he could tell they didn't believe Vin either. Ezra actually looked disappointed any friend of his should try such a bad bluff.

But it was Sunday, and most of the town was in church, and they were expecting something more than a repeat of the Spanish Inquisition. So Josiah bowed his head and went back to praying.

After all, sometimes the events of Saturday night looked different in the cold light of Sunday morning.


End file.
